Alexiandra
The Imperial Kingdom of Alexiandra, also known as The Alexiandran Empire or simply Alexiandra, is a collection of provinces, territories, colonies and protectorates under the leadership of King Sevra III. Alexiandra co-founded the Global Powers along with North African Empire and is particularly notable for its gargantuan navy. Alexiandra History Genesis Period Alexiandra was officially formed in 1507, when neighbouring states joined together in the interests of protection, friendship and trust. This alliance was also created to combat the growing Alfidian Empire. This state was ruled by a psychotic dictator named Adria. In the past few years it had expanded, annexing large areas of land in what is now the Drai river. Its armed forces had grown to a total of over 600,000 troops, and Alfidia was the greatest ancient hegemony ever seen in the area. However, when the states of Akrias, Travia, Bastria and Carvia joined together in the Pact of Allegiance, Alexiandra stood in its way. Therefore, war was inevitable. Three years later, in 1510, Alfidia declared war on Alexiandra. The government, led by the great King Firehelm, had been expecting this for a number of months, and had prepared the army for battle with the invading forces. Three weeks into the war, the Alfidians were making fast progress into Alexiandra. The capital of Minehaven would soon be threatened. Tales of heroism, such as Sir Haven's last stand at the battle of Nook canyon, spread around the land, influencing Alexiandran culture for generations. Just as it seemed Alexiandra would fall, King Firehelm made his decision. He would fight to the end. He gathered an army of 300,000 troops, and rode out to the great plains of West Alexiandra, camping thirty kilometres from the Alfidian army, led by Adria himself. On the dawn of the 6th of June, 1510, the battle for Alexiandra began. Although severely outnumbered, Firehelm managed to win the day, making excellent use of light bowmen. The Alfidian army was utterly routed, and King Firehelm cut off the head of Adria as a trophy. The capital of MInehaven was renamed Firehelm Citadel in his honour. This was the end of the Genesis Period of Alexiandran history. The Colonial Wars At the start of the 19th century, Alexiandra was looking to the horizon in search of new territories. The homeland itself was flourishing, however, the need for more wealth and foreign goods began Alexiandra's greatest period of expansion. In 1804, King Ravia announced his intentions to create a colonial empire of epic proportions. If carried out, Alexiandra would become the sole hegemony in the area. Operations to fulfil this wish began on the 10th January 1805. The Alexiandran Navy was increased to over 800 vessels, in a huge production rise. Military recruitment rose, and the first expeditionary force set out from Firehelm Citadel on the 5th of June. It comprised of sixty transport ships, ten thousand soldiers, and fifty heavy artillery guns. It headed East, and in two weeks, had found an exotic island, which they named Havien. The soldiers became the guardians of the area, and the captain of the ship sent messengers to King Ravia informing him of their find and requesting orders. He responded by giving them instructions to assimilate the locals into Alexiandran society. They did so with amazing speed, largely due to local co-operation. It took them about four months. A garrison of five thousand troops was left, along with thirty transport ships, and the other five thousand departed to join General Ardan's second expeditionary force, launched in September. This fleet comprised of 15,000 troops, one hundred and fifty transport ships, and General Ardan himself. After almost a month at sea, the fleet found an island East of Alexiandra named Ravia, after the king. However, on Ravia, thigs did not go as smoothly as on Havien. The local populace was fairly advanced, using a more primitive version of the feudal system. The armed forces of this nation were estimated at about 50,000, far more than the 15,000 strong expedtionary force could muster. It was time for another great feat of Generalship in Alexiandran history. Ardan decided to confront the enemy in a narrow pass located by scouts about fifty kilometres away from his initial four beacheads. He would not, thankfully be facing the full army of the nation, only the thirty thousand in the area. This meant that he was outnumbered two to one. However, Ardan did have advanced technology and well trained troops on his side, rather than the brute force and primitive weapons of the enemy Ravians. In the ensuing battle, seven thousand Alexiandrans were killed. However, the Ravians were finally routed, and Ardan received reinforcements from the homeland later that week. He then marched upon the capital with an army of 30,000, and defeated the Ravians utterly. During the rest of the century, there were rebellions in Havien, Joltien and Ravia, but Alexiandra retained control of all of them. So ended the Colonial Period of Alexiandran history. The 1900s Alexiandra's 1900s were largely uneventful, as the other nations warred for almost the entire century. A couple of reforms took place, giving women the right to vote, and beggining production for the nuclear bomb. Modern History Alexiandra has shaped modern history greatly. During the modern era, Alexiandra had observed two nations. One of them, Hardenburgh, was a trusted ally for many generations. The other Almaianaia, was an enemy for just as long. Alexiandra also co-founded the Grand Hardenburghan Federation along with Hardenburgh. The alliance steadily grew to encompass over 70 nations, but when Hardenburgh founded the Coalition of Sovereign Nations, the allies grew apart. Alexiandra then founded the Alliance of Grand Powers, which still stands today. During the Federal period Alexiandra was involved in the fall of the Coalition of Nation States. This alliance, founded by Almaniania, was originally more powerful than the Federation. Its downfall came after a huge series of disputes over the troublesome Hardenburghan protectorate of West Troptopia. Almaniania left the alliance, which was now without a leader. The remanants of the Coalition split up, many of them joining the Federation itself. A reformation attempt was made by leading members, however, it ultimately failed. West Troptopia was eventually reduced to rubble after hundreds of Brewdomian nuclear weapons smashed into the unprepared state. Alexiandra recently co founded the Global Powers along with North African Empire, and the region region has quickly grown to contain over 100 nations. As a counter-balance to Maxedon's growing power, Alexiandra has joined with North African Empire and several other nations in the Pact of Brotherhood. A rebellion also occured in Harvia, a small island south of mainland Alexiandra. It began when terrorists attacked a cargo vessel bound for Maxedon and took over the capital city of the island. However, Alexiandran and Maxedonian marines were able to liberate the island, killing an estimated two hundred insurgents, and losing around fifty of their own number. Several months afterwards, the Quavvian war erupted onto the Global scale. Quavv, an aggressive nation which declared war on the East Pacific, was initially opposed by Alexiandra. A multi-national coalition invaded the rogue nation, but even after it retracted its war declaration the war raged on. At this point, the Alexiandran government decided to support Quavv in protecting its national sovereignty. A devastating spate of air raids by Alexiandran F-35 Lightning Fighter Bombers killed over 600 Opicahus troops, and after a month of fighting between pro Quavv and anti Quavv nations, the war ended. This ceasefire came with the official surrender of Millsa, the last remaining hostile nation, following heavy losses in the fight against Quavv. Alexiandra today Regional Influence: Contender Location: The Alliance of Grand Powers Overview •People •Government •Economy •Trend The Imperial Kingdom of Alexiandra is a massive, safe nation, ruled by King Sevra III with an even hand, and notable for its prohibition of alcohol. Its compassionate, hard-working population of 2.694 billion are either ruled by a sleek, efficient government or a conglomerate of multinational corporations; it's difficult to tell which. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, pro-business government stops and the rest of society begins, but it is mainly concerned with Defence, although Law & Order and Education are on the agenda. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Firehelm Citadel. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 81%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Automobile Manufacturing and Information Technology. Military spending is on the increase, small businesses are gobbled up almost daily by corporate giants, the government seizes the property of the recently deceased, and shaken martini sales have soared in nations surrounding Alexiandra. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Alexiandra's national animal is the Grey Wolf, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Protestantism, and its currency is the Pound. Alexiandra is ranked 14th in The Alliance of Grand Powers and 37,828th in the world for Most Avoided. The Grand Imperial Duchy of Alexiandra is a massive, economically powerful nation, ruled by Grand Duke Sevra with a fair hand, and remarkable for its keen interest in outer space. Its compassionate, hard-working, intelligent population of 2.233 billion are either ruled by a sleek, efficient government or a conglomerate of multinational corporations; it's difficult to tell which. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, pro-business government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law & Order, and Education. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Firehelm Citadel. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 82%. A powerhouse of a private sector is dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry. Almost all of Alexiandra's water is piped into the country from abroad for exorbitant prices, voting is voluntary, citizens must pay to enjoy Alexiandra's pristine beaches, and prisons are crowded with possible terrorist suspects. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Alexiandra's national animal is the Grey Wolf, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Protestantism, and its currency is the Pound. Alexiandra is ranked 31st in Global Powers and 18,641st in the world for Most Politically Free. Geography Alexiandra is mainly a flat, grassy island, except for the ring of mountains surrounding the capital city. The most populous region by far is the valley inside the ring of mountains, the Carsk Range, surrounding Minehaven. Minehaven is Alexiandra's capital city, and is situated along the banks of the Drai river. This area is the primary business and economic hub of the nation, with international corporations such as Darsco and Repter owning huge tower blocks there. The Drai river flows for several hundred miles East, and allows trading barges to pass freely into the capital city's vicinity. To the West, the Cetka Forest expands for 400 miles and ends on the slopes of the Carsk Mountain Range. Away from the mainland, there are several smaller islands under Alexiandra's political control. The problematic territory of Harvia lies 200 miles off the coast of South Alexiandra, and until recently was a raging warzone. A crushing victory by Alexiandran forces has meant that the region is recuperating, albeit slowly. Military Alexiandra's military is made up of three main branches: the Royal Army, the Royal Navy and the Royal Air-Force. The military, all in all, consists of about thirty million active and support personnel. Most of these are sailors, with the second majority being soldiers. Alexiandra is generally renowned and respected for its high-tier equipment, tough training programs and power on the battlefield. The Royal Navy is the most powerful armed force, receiving more funds than the army and air-force combined. As a result, it consists of 2200 vessels, each fulfilling a pre-determined purpose. The majority of the ships are destroyers, with submarines a close second. Cruisers are also a major contributor to the huge number. These numbers do not mean the Navy opts for quantity rather than quality however, as the ships are very well maintained and generally accepted as the some of the best in the region, if not the best. The navy has never lost a war and follows a doctrine of impenetrable defence. This defence is used to build an unstoppable attacking fleet to eliminate enemy warships. This doctrine can be likened to a typical "juggernaut". The Navy sees extensive use protecting Alexiandra's trade routes, and is often found patrolling waters around the nation. The Alexiandran Global Strike Headquarters co-ordinates naval and air movements all over the world. The bulk of the navy's cruiser arsenal is made up of the extremely powerful Endeavour class surface combatant ship. Each ship of the class carries thirteen anti-shipping machine guns, under-water torpedo tubes, and six missile launching pads. SAM turrets are also installed on the ship, however with the construction of the Monarch class anti-aircraft cruiser means that the SAM turrets may be removed and replaced with railguns or more missile launchers. The destroyer arsenal is made up piecemeal by several different classes, including the anti-submarine Hydra class. Destroyers are mainly used to protect smaller vessels like troop transport ships and merchant ships, while cruisers are used to protect aircraft carriers and supply convoys, as well as engage enemy surface vessels. (more to come on the Navy) The Royal Army consists of around five million regular infantry, three million support personnel, and 18 million reserve troops. These reserve troops are only used in defence of the mainland, if such a circumstance were to take place. The active number of troops, although small, allows for elite, top-notch training and advanced equipment. Along with the regular infantry, the army includes fifty thousand special operations personnel, whom complete covert and top secret missions against or for militaries. The army also incorporates the nation's tank fleet, which numbers roughly one million vehicles. The immense cost of running a military is supported by Alexiandra's gargantuan economy. the Royal Army was the second armed force to be created, after the navy. The Royal Airforce remains a symbol of pride in Alexiandra. It operates around five thousand aircraft, which are as new as possible. There are four main roles in the Alexiandran air fleet. These are: -Air Superiority: this category includes mainly fighters and interceptors. These saw increased production following the Alexiandra-Marar war, during which fighter dogfights raged for hours on end against Phonencian aircraft. This war was generally regarded as a victory. -Ground Attack: this category includes fighter bombers and Wild Weasel untis. -Reconnaissance: this category is assigned to collecting intelligence and piecing together a detailed image of enemy positions. -Support: this category includes refuelling, command and maintenance craft. Engineers are based in this category. The Airforce also includes a large strategic and tactical nuclear bomber fleet, which can strike targets up to 6900 miles away. The use of Nimitz class aircraft carriers further extended the range of this fleet, enabling it to launch both conventional and nuclear attacks on hostile forces all over the globe. The Airforce is the newest armed force to be created. Category:GP Nations